


Bubble Trouble

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BUBBLES!, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, oh yeah brendon is totally boosted with energy and theres ABBA, spencer is like totally great with him though not gonna lie, that is the real question, there's a little bit of hurt/comfort, why is brendon left home alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon does try hard to be good, but sometimes there are tempting things in the world...like bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> By all means, tags don't exist to me (aka i'm liberal as hell with tags)  
> Anyways, I really really REALLY wanted to write a Brencer fic with this setup, like I have headcanons and everything. Also, I'm prepping for a request that will be coming up in the future in which Patrick and Brendon will be in one fic.   
> Also!!!! I made a little tumblr for the verse?? You guys might wanna check it out (and maybe follow *coughs*) if you want to. There's not too awful much there at the moment, but I put it up so that you guys could know what was the up and up concerning the verse. :) http://bammyjammies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Okay, so I'm done talking, and I hope you enjoy the fic!! :)

One afternoon, Brendon had already come home from the studio and was merely waiting for Spencer to return home. He been feeling particularly 'Little' in mindset, and had been a bit too rambunctious to hang out at the studio, so Spencer sent him home. 

Spencer had hoped that Brendon could keep himself occupied without hurting himself or making a mess until he got home.

Brendon had actually been doing a good job of that...until he discovered a tube of blowing-bubble formula in one of the kitchen drawers. 

Actually, he had probably been pretty good until he started to tinker around in the apartment kitchen drawers, because he _knew_ Spencer didn't like it when he got in the drawers except for in his room. The blowing bubble formula was just asking for trouble, if he was honest. 

Brendon squealed in excitement as he grabbed the small tube out of the drawer and ran out of the kitchen with it in hand. He ran across the living room with it until he got to the sofa, where his blankie and Abu were seated, and jumped up on it. "Bubbles, Abu!" he says cheerfully to the stuffed monkey as it balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa.

Brendon definitely didn't hear his cellphone ring as he started giggling madly and turning on the iHome, which started blasting out ABBA at a rather obnoxious volume. 

He starts shaking his hips loosely to 'Dancing Queen' as he unscrews the top of the bubble formula, taking out the rounded wand and blowing hard into it. It didn't take long for bubbles of all sizes to start floating in the middle of the living room. Brendon just danced within the mess, singing off-key to the chorus of the song whenever it came up, and giggling otherwise. _He was having a lot of fun!_

As was customary with Brendon when he was in his headspace, he tended to be clumsy, and it wasn't a big surprise when he ended up knocking over most of the formula on the floor. "Uh-oh!" was all Brendon said, running to the kitchen and grabbing an unneeded amount of paper towels to clean up the mess. He just used his foot to run the mass of paper towels on the floor, trying to clean up the slowly sticking mess on the floor. 

Brendon was dancing on the sofa to Cheap Trick, yelling out the lyrics, when a very upset Spencer decided to make his way in the apartment. It took Brendon a moment to notice Spencer had come in, but he just giggled and waved from his standing pose in the middle of the sofa. "Hi, Daddy!" he crowed out, teetering on his heels.

Spencer looked pretty exhausted, and he didn't acknowledge Brendon's greeting as he went across the room to turn off the iHome, right in the middle of 'The Safety Dance'. "Bren, please get down from the sofa, right now." he says, and Brendon, who had been paying attention since he had started across the room, steps gingerly down from the sofa and grabs Abu into his arms.

"Can you tell me what you've been up to since Dallon dropped you off here?" Spencer asks, giving Brendon a look that makes him feel guilty right away.

But even if Brendon was already feeling guilty for his actions, it didn't mean he'd try to avoid getting in trouble with Spencer. He rocked from side to side with unbottled energy, and bites his lip before speaking. "I wasn't doin' nothin', Daddy! I was just waiting for you to come home!"

"Then why do I see stains on the coffee table, B?" Spencer peers down at the dark wood of the coffee table, where the bubble stains were slightly visible. 

"Uhm, uhm, that was probably Bogart! Yeah!" Brendon nods a bit too quickly to be taken seriously as he sheepishly says his excuse, then hiding his face behind Abu.

Spencer almost has to chuckle with the way Brendon tries to cover up, because he's never good at lying when he's in headspace. Instead, he goes over to Brendon and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "You got in the bubbles, didn't you, baby-face?" he says calmly, and he almost doesn't expect Brendon to start crying.

But Brendon is, and he's grabbing onto Spencer tight, because he cracks so easy, Spencer knows. "I-I'm s-sorry I was b-bad, Daddy! Won't ever do it a-again!" he rambles into Spencer's shirt, glasses nearly crushing into his collarbone.

Spencer slowly takes Brendon to the big chair near the entertainment center, stopping to get Brendon's star-covered blankie along the way. Once he gets there, he settles down and pulls Brendon into his lap, whispering comforting words into his ear until he eventually calms down and basically becomes an exhausted puddle of hiccups.

"Am I still in trouble, Daddy?" Brendon asks sleepily, most of his words muffled by his blankie, which he's pulled halfway over his face.

"Yeah, you still are, Bren. I'm still glad you apologized though, that's really good of you to do that. “Spencer replies, rubbing soothing circles into Brendon's back. “We’re just gonna have to leave out dessert from your dinner tonight because you got into things without Daddy's permission."

"But I wanted blueberry cheesecake, Daddy." Brendon whines, looking up at Spencer with an upset expression.

"Maybe tomorrow, baby-face. Do you want to take a nap so I can fix dinner? I'll be in the next room." Spencer asks calmly, trying to weigh Brendon's reaction carefully, because he could still very well start a mini-tantrum over naptime like he had last time. 

"O-ok. But only if you're in the next room, Daddy! 'Cause what if I have bad dreams and you're not there?" 

"If you have a bad dream, I'll be right there to make you feel better, Bren. I wouldn't dare leave you if you had a bad dream." 

Brendon sighs happily in response, and doesn't respond like usual when Spencer allows him to sleep in the big chair (which was highly unusual). Spencer runs his fingers through Brendon's hair until he's asleep, covered up by his blankie and Abu cuddled up against him.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> (As usual, requests are greatly welcome! You can either drop one at the tumblr or right down there in the comments . ;))


End file.
